


Milestones

by ShadowHaloedAngel



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Found Family, Gen, Girls Kissing, Graduation, Talking To Dead People, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel
Summary: Every family has milestones. In a family like this one, the milestones look a little different, but they're no less worth celebrating.
Relationships: Amita (Ocean's)/Original Male Character(s), Daphne Kluger/Rose Weil, Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean, Nine Ball/Tammy (Ocean's)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	Milestones

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to why for betareading and adarkworldfantasy for all their help along the way. This fic has been quite a few weeks in the works.

All things considered, the mausoleum itself was pretty quiet. Debbie knew that outside the sky was grey and the wind was rushing through the trees, making the few leaves that were still on the ground dance. It wasn't that she liked this place, like would be going too far, but she appreciated the stillness of it all. It was one of those places that was removed from everything that was going on outside, and sometimes that kind of stillness was needed. 

She sat down on the bench and crossed her legs, grateful for the heavy wool of her coat that kept her insulated from the cold of the bench below her, and waited a beat before she spoke, breaking that silence. 

"...Well brother, it's been quite the year."

She reached into her pockets, pulling out the shaker and the glass, pouring the martini she toasted to the plaque on the wall with Danny's name on it.

"We've all been pretty busy, as it turns out. That job you weren't so sure about, the one you didn't want me to do? Well, we did it. I got out and we did it. And I met... a few new people doing that job. I've worked jobs like that before, you know how it goes. A mix of old and new, some work out, some don't... but this time... it worked out. And even though I would never have pictured my life like this, I don't think I'd change it. But how about I start by telling you about someone you do know, hmm? How about I start by telling you about Lou. You always liked Lou. You thought she was good for me. Guess you were right about that."

_"How was the exam?" Debbie asked, and Lou groaned, letting her head fall slowly to her arms, braced in front of her._

_"...It wasn't so bad, I guess. I'm pretty confident about it really, but fuck I hate tests."_

_Debbie rubbed between her shoulder blades reassuringly._

_"I know baby, I know... I'm really proud of you, you know? Was that your last one?"_

_Lou nodded, lifting her head to look up at Debbie through a messy fringe and half-lidded eyes. She made a half-hearted attempt to blow her fringe out of her face and Debbie just laughed, brushing it out of the way and kissing her._

_"Alright. That's great. When will you know?"_

_"Probably a week... I mean, I'd rather they didn't rush the grading, you know?"_

_Debbie nodded, making understanding noises as she gently wove her fingers into Lou's hair, stroking it back as the blonde tilted her head into Debbie's hand and purred._

_"Well... maybe when you know we can have a graduation party?"_

_"Mmm... assuming I graduate." Lou pulled a face._

_"You'll graduate." Debbie replied, laughing gently in the face of Lou's unwarranted pessimism. She knew school hadn't exactly come easy to Lou first time around, but this time had gone better. This time Lou had really put her all into it, and Debbie was so fucking proud of her no matter what the final classification might be. "You'll graduate, and we can have a party."_

_"You know graduation isn't when I'll find out my final grade, right? Like, I'll know before that?"_

_"Mmm... I know, but a grade reveal party seems like the kind of thing that could backfire, and also I know you well enough to be pretty sure that's not a thing you'd ever want. So I figured when you find out for sure that we're celebrating, then you and I can have our own little private party... and then for graduation we could mark it with a little family party too."_

_Lou shifted back enough to look Debbie in the eye, both eyebrows raised, looking entirely unimpressed._

_"A family party? Really? With that lot?"_

_Debbie grinned shamelessly._

_"Well we have to set a good example for the kids...You're proving to Constance that it's never too late."_

_Lou shook her head, but Debbie could tell she was trying not to smile._

_"...You're ridiculous, you know that, don't you. This whole thing is ridiculous. They're not our kids."_

_"In that case why do they seem to spend half the week crashing on our couches and eating our food?"_

_"Our couches? I think you mean my couches."_

_Debbie grinned and batted her lashes at Lou._

_"...Common property, baby."_

_"I bought them before we got married and you have no right to them whatsoever."_

_"...Fair point well made, incidentally, I've really been thinking that we should get a new couch-"_

_Debbie was cut off by a honey roasted peanut bouncing off her nose. Lou held up a finger, though she was grinning way too hard to pass as stern._

_"No."_

_~_

_Debbie sat quietly while Lou stared at her computer screen. It didn't really seem like a good time for teasing. She wasn't completely insensitive, after all. This mattered, and she knew that it mattered. She'd also become intimately familiar over the last few years with the fact that universities were always a little later than they promised about posting things up online, and the frustration that tended to engender._

_Lou was hunched over the table in that gorgeous vest with nothing underneath, chewing a piece of nicotine gum because she refused to smoke in the club but she needed something to take the edge off. Really, she was working on quitting, but right now that didn't seem like the most important thing. Debbie was watching from the new couch, her legs tucked up beneath her in dark wash slim fit denim, feet bare, and she'd put down her book because she wasn't doing a good job of pretending that she wasn't watching either. Lou hadn't commented on the ice bucket that seemed to be waiting on the coffee table._

_The silence seemed to stretch on, and Debbie could feel a prickling in the back of her neck, her breathing seemed deafening in her ears, until there was a sharp intake of breath from the computer and her head snapped round._

_Lou was staring at the screen, a grin, bright and wide and real slowly spreading across her face. She looked up, meeting Debbie's eyes, giving silent permission for Debbie to come and look. It had been important, so important, for this moment to be Lou's alone. Intellectually Debbie got that, but she was starting to have some idea of how Tammy had to feel sometimes._

_She hopped up and crossed the distance between them in half a second, one hand resting on Lou's back as she leaned in to see the screen, familiar now with the interface for grades the university used._

_Louise Miller: B.A. Language & Mind (major), Science & Society (minor) _  
NYU College of Arts & Sciences  
Overall GPA: 3.9 

_Lou was still staring at the screen, eyes wide, mouth open, and as she started to laugh, bright and free and real, Debbie slipped away to grab the bottle of champagne she'd had chilling in the fridge, scooping up the glasses._

_The sound of the glasses being set on the table seemed to shock Lou out of her reverie, and she turned to Debbie, still wearing that big, goofy grin. Debbie had never seen her look like that before, but now she wanted to see it again, all the time, so unself-conscious and proud. She handed the bottle over with a grin of her own, pride aching in her chest._

_"Here. C'mon. Been saving it."_

_Lou stood, still beaming, and kissed her, aiming the bottle away as she began to twist the metal cage. She peered at the label and glanced back up._

_"...This is some good shit, Ocean."_

_Debbie grinned back, offering her a one shouldered shrug._

_"Yeah, well. You've got discerning tastes and I know the good stuff. Besides. Even though I never doubted you for a second, you have worked so fucking hard for this, and honestly no matter what the end result it was always going to be worth celebrating. You are worth celebrating."_

_"...Shut up, you goof." Lou replied, but she was still grinning, radiating real joy and pride and honestly Debbie felt privileged just to be there._

_"Make me."_

_Lou kissed her again, then popped the cork and filled the two glasses neatly, not wasting a drop. Just to be entirely sure of that, Debbie licked a few from Lou's fingers with a shameless expression._

_"...So, about that graduation party..."_

_Lou rolled her eyes._

_"Are you serious?" she took a sip of the champagne and licked her lips._

_Debbie shrugged._

_"Don't have to be. But I figured it might be nice to celebrate with your family."_

_"...Fuck off, they are not my family." Lou replied, though she didn't quite manage to keep a straight face and there was no venom in her tone. She shrugged, "Besides... they're all pretty busy leading their own lives anyway."_

_"We come together for family." Debbie replied simply._

_"You know I only get two guest tickets right?"_

_"Well that's easy enough."_

_~_

_Miraculously it stayed dry for the ceremony, and Lou honestly couldn't bring herself to be too upset when the heavens opened as they were all leaving the stadium. Debbie and Tammy were right there, laughing and holding umbrellas and the rain was sticking the tassel of her mortarboard to her face and she didn't care. She pulled off the gown and left it in one of the bins designated for returns, hat still on her head because it was hers to keep goddammit and she was going to wear it all day, just for today, because this was something she deserved to celebrate. For once in her life, she wanted to._

_They bundled into the back of a cab and Tammy started showing Lou all the pictures she'd taken and Debbie somehow still managed to slip an arm around Lou's waist and tuck the blonde against her side, pressing a kiss to her temple as the three of them gently steamed in the warmth of the cab._

_Everyone else was waiting at the club, and Lou found herself laughing as she walked back in and found streamers and a banner that said 'Congratulations dad!' which she was pretty sure was Constance's work, and Amita, Leslie, Constance, Daphne, and Rose all lounging in various positions over the couches. The minute she walked in there was a wave of noise and suddenly she was getting hugs from every side, and she returned them, knowing and not caring that everyone had probably been around twice at this point... and she could look over the top of the gathering and see Debbie leaning on the stage, watching her with so much pride and love on her face... Lou honestly hated being the centre of attention for something like this. As far as she was concerned she didn't really have that many achievements to be proud of, and apart from Debbie she sure as hell hadn't had anybody to celebrate them with. She had to admit though, this was pretty nice. She was proud of this. This was hers, all hers, and although she might not give Debbie the satisfaction of saying it, it was kinda nice to be able to celebrate it with her family._

Debbie took a sip of the martini, swirling the drink around the glass and staring at it for a long moment before she looked back at Danny's name on the wall. 

"So that was pretty awesome," she continued, "I can't think of anyone who deserves it more. And I know you would have been proud of her too. It's been a pretty big year for everyone and... this weird dysfunctional family that I have now. They can't replace you, obviously, but I'd choose them over pretty much any of the others." Another sip, another beat before she looked up again, "I think you'd be pretty proud of all of us, actually. Of what we've built here. That was a pretty awesome start to the year, you know? But things just kept going from strength to strength... I wasn't really that serious when I told Lou she was showing Constance it was never too late, but actually..."

_"So uh... like... I get if everyone's got plans? Because... like, I probably should have said something before but uh... I didn't wanna jinx anything?"_

_The buzz of chatter around the table for their weekly dinner-which-nobody-called-a-family-dinner-but-which-everyone-came-to-anyway-assuming-they-were-free died down and seven sets of eyes turned to Constance who shifted in her seat the way she always did when people were looking at her since her best work was done when she could pass unnoticed._

_"What do you need?" Debbie asked, passing the container of spring rolls down in Leslie's direction._

_Constance shrugged._

_"Well I kinda... I mean everyone knows I didn't finish high school and everything but I figured... well... why not, y'know? So like... I got in touch with my old high school to see if we could figure out what I still needed to do and like... well long story short, I'm graduating next week. Thanks to mom."_

_Six other sets of eyes swivelled to Debbie, who held up both hands._

_"Oh hey, no no no, I had nothing to do with this."_

_"Then who-"_

_"That mom."_

_Constance pointed at Tammy, who flushed a little redder and shifted in her seat._

_"...Wait, Tammy's mom now?"_

_"Souns like ya been replaced." Leslie grinned, and Debbie's mouth opened and closed for a minute as she tried to figure out how to respond._

_Tammy shrugged, playing with her napkin._

_"I figured it would be good practice?"_

_"So anyway," the words continued to pour out of Constance's mouth because if she didn't get them out now she knew she'd just clam up about the whole thing, but as loath as she was to admit it, this was important, "My graduation's next week and I figured... well like, maybe you'd wanna come? Or something?"_

_Lou looked at her with those sharp eyes that somehow always seemed to see everything._

_"...Do you want us to come?"_

_Constance shrugged, fiddling awkwardly with her cuffs._

_"I mean, like... it's whatever? But I figured... it might be kinda nice, y'know? Not like anyone else is gonna be there for me and everyone else has got someone showing up, so..."_

_Lou smiled, patrician and gorgeous and unspeakably kind._

_"...We'll be there."_

_"Awesome. I'll get some tickets. Or whatever."_

_~_

_The hall was full of students in gowns and proud parents. Every name that was announced was greeted by cheering and waving, and it was kind of nice to be able to look out on this sea of faces celebrating and being celebrated. Mostly it just made Debbie feel old, but it gave her a bit of hope too. She could see Constance fidgeting nervously in the line, looking around, as if she was checking they were still there. Either that or she thought the cops might come in at any given moment, which was... not entirely out of the question but seemed unlikely. Since the Met Gala they were all... mostly reformed. Some habits were hard to break though._

_They'd all turned up. Debbie wasn't sure how, but even Daphne was there, wearing sunglasses which fooled nobody. She was pretty quiet at the moment but Debbie wasn't sure how well she'd take not being the centre of attention for a prolonged period. Everyone else was focused on more important things, and when Constance's name was called, the seven of them made as much noise as they possibly could, and Tammy had her camera out again._

_Constance made quick work of getting across the stage, but she was smiling all the same as she came down._

_After the last names had been called everyone poured out of the hall and they managed to reunite in a corner, Constance holding her hat on with one hand as though she was checking it was still there, still real._

_"...Thanks. For coming, I mean. Means a lot to me that you were here. And thanks Other Mom for all the help you gave me with studying and shit."_

_"I was happy to help." Tammy gave her a hug and for once Constance didn't try to get out of it._

_"Tammy was always the better student." Debbie agreed, smiling with more fondness than she wanted to admit._

_"So... like... I mean... you showed up and everything so I guess... y'know, you can go now? If you want? I'm sure you've all got better things to do."_

_Daphne pulled her sunglasses down her nose far enough to give Constance an unimpressed look over the top of them._

_"You're kidding me, right? No. I made a reservation at the Greek place. We're not skipping out on that. I paid a deposit and everything."_

_"Errrm obviously if you'd rather go somewhere else, or you have something else to do..." Rose tried anxiously to soothe feathers, but Constance tilted her head, looking at Daphne._

_"...You serious? You made lunch plans for this?"_

_Daphne shrugged, affecting cool unconcern, though she pushed her glasses back up to put her facade back in place._

_"Yeah. You like their souvlaki right?"_

_"...Fuckin' right I do, c'mon, let's go!"_

_Constance hared off towards the street and the rest of them followed at more sedate paces, laughing as Constance hopped up in the air to do a heel kick. It felt like a pretty good day._

"So that was pretty awesome, honestly. She's a smart kid, but I guess... things didn't work out for her. I have some idea of how that can go really. So I'm glad. And it's always fun to see what gets through Daphne's I-don't-care-about-any-of-this act. She does really. She's just really bad at showing it." 

Debbie took another sip of her drink, though it wasn't as cold now as when she'd started. Honestly she needed it to soothe her throat. 

"She had a pretty big year too, and honestly... she's warming up more and more. She's not actually good at people, she can be self-absorbed and uncaring, but... she's getting better about that. I like to think we're being a good influence," she grinned and raised the glass," I can just imagine how hard you'd laugh at the idea of me being a good influence."

_"So Daph, what's going on with you? You've not been around lately but you haven't dished on who you're working with."_

_Tammy was the one digging as she grabbed the noodle container from the middle of the table and scooped a large portion onto her plate, glancing up with a teasing smile. It was unusual for Daphne not to be talking about herself. It was usually her favourite topic of conversation, and for the most part the others tolerated it with good-natured ribbing._

_"Oh you know, just... keeping busy. Rose has been working really hard on her new collection and I've been helping a lot with that. Kind of exhausting being a muse and model, you know? But it's whatever..."_

_"You really are an amazing help though, and I appreciate it... but aren't you going to tell them about the other project you've been working on?"_

_Daphne flashed Rose a look, but it was difficult to stay mad at her for long. She shrugged, seven pairs of eyes on her, focusing on the fried rice she was serving onto her plate._

_"Been working on a personal project. Wanted to try being on the other side of the camera for a while you know, I mean, there wasn't a lot of support for it, I got laughed out of a lot of people's offices but... whatever. Their loss. Nobody wanted to take a gamble on an airhead actress directing but thanks to that little job we pulled I had enough to fund it myself. Which makes it a vanity project but whatever."_

_"Sounds pretty awesome actually. Anything we can do?"_

_"It's pretty much in the can, but thanks. Actually it's premiering next week at the New York City Independent Film Festival. Just in the short film category, and honestly I think they let me in as a sideshow but it's still getting my work a screening. And like, it's not like it's the first time an actor has moved from one side of the camera to the others. Men do it all the time," she stabbed at a chunk of pork like it had talked bad about her, "But y'know. Screentime in front of professionals. Maybe it'll show them after all."_

_"Well great, so when's the red carpet?" Debbie asked._

_Daphne stared. "...What?"_

_"...It's a film festival, there's a red carpet, right? What night's the short film category?" Debbie retorted._

_"Who's on the jury this year?" Lou asked, taking a mouthful of bean sprouts._

_Daphne stared between them, chopsticks halfway to her mouth._

_"...Why are you asking me all of this?"_

_"So that we can show up, duh." Constance gave Daphne a look of 'seriously?'._

_"What?"_

_"It's your big debut, you really think we weren't going to show up?"_

_Lou and Amita were leaning together scrolling through an article on Amita's phone._

_"Oh cool, Cate Blanchett's heading the jury... I love her work. Honestly one of the most impressive actresses of our generation."_

_Several people stared at Lou, taken aback by that observation. The blonde glanced up at them through her messy fringe._

_"...What, I can't appreciate cinema now?"_

_"Just.... somehow didn't seem like your sort of thing?"_

_"Yeah, well I'm full of surprises. So your red carpet's next Thursday, right Daph?" Lou swallowed down another mouthful of noodles from her chopsticks. "We'll be there."_

_"So Daphne, what's your film about?" Amita asked as she grabbed a spring roll._

_Daphne pursed her lips with uncharacteristic reticence, selecting a prawn cracker with due care and attention._

_"Since you've all decided you're coming I guess you'll have to wait and see."_

_~_

_Daphne actually stopped and stared when she got out of the cab with Rose and found the six of them waiting on the sidewalk outside the venue of the screening._

_"...So you actually came?"_

_"...Did you really think we wouldn't?" Debbie asked, one eyebrow raised, and Daphne ignored the question._

_"...Do you think I can get Cate's autograph?" Amita asked, glancing towards the doors, and Lou shook her head._

_"I don't think she's judging the short films."_

_"So I can get a popcorn right? That's the deal here?" Constance asked, and Debbie sighed, turning to evidently continue a discussion that had begun some time earlier._

_Daphne stared at them all for a long moment, then looked at Rose, who smiled and rubbed her arm reassuringly._

_"Don't worry darlin', it's only roight that family be here, isn't it. They're proud of you. Jus' like I am."_

_"What is the film about again, anyway?" Tammy enquired, and Lou nudged her._

_"C'mon Tammy, spoilers? Really?"_

_Daphne attempted to draw herself up and look above all of this. It was harder than it should have been because really she was mostly just surprised that they actually had all shown up for this._

_"I'm not telling you. Since you're all so determined to watch it, I'm not going to spoil it for you. Now are we going in or what?"_

_Daphne swept towards the doors with Rose alongside her, knowing without looking that everyone else was filing in behind her, grinning at each other. She tried to ignore the way her cheeks heated, and the way something a little bit like hope pooled in her stomach as she headed into the auditorium. She decided to leave the question of how everybody had apparently gotten tickets for another time. It wasn't worth the headache._

_~_

_"Wow Daph, that was awesome!"_

_"It certainly was, you should be very proud dear."_

_"Honestly I think you were robbed, but third place for a debut is pretty awesome."_

_The words were all tumbling over each other as the eight of them walked out into the cool night air, and Daphne let herself luxuriate in them. She didn't really need to say anything, this was her moment, and she was sharing it with people who understood just how important it was._

_"Pretty awesome actually. Nice casting, how did you find someone who looked so much like you? I'm assuming that was deliberate, anyway."_

_"It was."_

_"Was the resemblance between the fuckboy and Claude deliberate?"_

_Daphne tilted her hand._

_"...That one was maybe a little more of a coincidence."_

_Debbie snorted. "And the bike, also a coincidence and in no way because you're horny for Lou, right?"_

_"Please, who wouldn't be horny for Lou." Leslie was grinning, and Tammy looked like she was thinking about saying something until she gave the blonde a considering glance and shrugged._

_"I have no idea what you're talking about or why you're all tagging along here, Rose and I are going to grab dinner and leave you all here and-"_

_"No we're not?"_

_Daphne stopped mid-stride and stared at Rose, who was glancing between her and the rest of the group with her usual anxious expression._

_"...We're not?"_

_"...I made us all reservations at that Italian place you really like. I'm sorry, would you prefer... I can call and cancel?"_

_Daphne sighed and took Rose's arm, helpless as ever in the face of Rose's earnest concern._

_"...No, it's fine love, thank you. C'mon," she cast a glowering look back over her shoulder at the rest of the anarchic gang who all grinned back at her. Debbie even fluttered her fingers in a little wave. "...Let's go."_

"It was actually a pretty good short. All about a woman on a bike kicking a useless man out of her life and going for a ride out into the wilderness. She should be proud of it. We all were. She came third, sure, but third in a very prestigious competition. I think it has opened a few doors for her. Pretty sure Daphne's always going to work both sides of the camera, but actually I think the industry will be better off for having her in it."

Debbie skewered an olive from the little jar she'd brought and bit it delicately off the cocktail stick. 

"I don't know if you remember Daphne. Pretty sure she'd started making it big before you pegged out. Pretty sure you probably would have hit on her given half a chance actually. For all I know you did, but she's never mentioned it to me. I'm going to hold onto that blissful ignorance for as long as I can, because brother, there are some things I don't need to know about you and what you got up to. 'Sides. Daphne's a friend now, and I can categorically say she could do better than you. Rose has been good for her. Actually Rose has been doing pretty well too, finally mounting something that looks like a comeback. She deserves it, she does actually have talent. Hopefully this time around we can maybe keep a little bit of her largesse in check."

_"So erm... actually... if I could have everyone's attention for a minute, please..."_

_The chatter around the table fell silent and all eyes turned to Rose, who felt herself shifting awkwardly in her seat, blushing under that level of scrutiny._

_"...Roight... yes... well... erm... so I have a little announcement to make, actually... obviously after... a little bit of trouble I have actually managed to get things sorted out with the IRS, so... tank you all for that, because... well, anyway, roight, yes... erm... I've actually been working on a new collection, but more importantly I've found some premises and I'm looking to actually... get everything set up and maybe reopen again... so I was thinking... well obviously I have to have an opening party but maybe if you're all free you might like to come? There are going to be canapes and champagne and things..."_

_There was a long silence around the table as Rose looked around, still somehow doing an impression of a rabbit in the headlights, and biting her lip. She started to droop a little, and right before drooping could become looking crushed, Debbie spoke up._

_"Of course we'll be there Rose. You just let us all know when and where. If there's anything we can do to help, I'm sure we'd all be happy to step up. Right?" Debbie looked around the table for confirmation, and since she was still somehow the de facto leader, there was a chorus of nods. Satisfied, she looked back to Rose and suggested, "I mean, would you like us to maybe wear some of your pieces to the opening?"_

_Rose brightened up immediately, and Debbie tried hard to banish any mental associations with puppies or anything else small, cute, and furry._

_"Really? Would you?"_

_Debbie smiled._

_"Sure. I'm sure we'd be happy to help. I assume Daphne's already wearing one of your dresses again."_

_Rose looked at Daphne with naked hope on her face, leaving the actress with nowhere to go._

_"...Of course I'm wearing one of your dresses babe."_

_Rose beamed, looking like all her Christmases had come at once._

_"Thank you so much! I really... I really appreciate it. Thank you. And I'll let you all know as soon as I can what's going on."_

_“Well, we look forward to it.” Debbie smiled, and the rest of them resumed their previous conversations._

_~_

_“Alright, so the displays are all finished. All the outfits for us are on the rack. Are we expecting any models to arrive?” Tammy trailed the end of her pen down the margin of her clipboard, eyes scanning her checklist._

_“No. No models. We considered it, but actually the rest of us can fill that role pretty well, and it helps keep things more low-key. It’s not like we don’t look good anyway.”_

_“Not all of us are as shameless as you, Debbie.”_

_Debbie glanced up and grinned._

_“It’s still true. We’re all gorgeous, and we’re a range of body types and people. It also avoids any weird questions about who Rose can or cannot attract for this whole circus.”_

_“Okay, so no models, no external hair and makeup… caterers?”_

_“Caterers are due at 5 to get set up. Doors open at 6:30 with champagne on arrival, canapes from 7. Theoretically we’re running till 9 but if people seem to be having a good time, then we don’t need to have a definite stop time on it. Lou and Leslie have pulled the playlist together and Leslie says it should run fine without any real management. Either of them can step in and DJ though if we need it.”_

_“And the canapes?”_

_“We’ve got a range, including most of the classics and options which are suitable for special diets. Gluten and lactose free, vegan, all that stuff. And they’re being handled separately so there should be minimal contamination as much as that’s possible. The bar will also be open from 7. It’s open and fully staffed.”_

_“…Staffed by?”_

_“…Well, me and Lou. Constance and Leslie are passing out the canapes, you’re managing the whole thing, Daphne is schmoozing and being the celebrity presence we need, and also the doting girlfriend. She also hasn’t forgiven you for suggesting that we need a B lister for this.”_

_Tammy rolled her eyes._

_“She’ll get over it. Who’s bringing the balloons?”_

_“Leslie.”_

_“Oh thank god.”_

_Debbie grinned._

_“I figured I’d ask someone reliable.”_

_Tammy blushed a little._

_“Alright. So what’s Amita doing again?”_

_“Amita is standing by her jewellery collaboration to answer questions on that, and also keeping Rose calm.”_

_Tammy raised her eyebrows, tapping her pen on the clipboard again._

_“…I do not envy her that job.”_

_Debbie laughed._

_“No. Neither do I.”_

_"Amita's thing is-"_

_"Next week."_

_"Right." Tammy nodded, making a little note and then finally setting her clipboard down. "So... what do we do now?"_

_Debbie checked her watch._

_"I'd say it looks like about time we started getting ready. Leslie will be here any minute with the balloons, she has a key and she knows where to put them. We can start getting dressed, and I'm sure you can then adjust the balloons without getting anything down your dress because they're not known for fighting back."_

_Tammy rolled her eyes, flipping Debbie off as she headed for the back room. As much as she would never admit it, she was quite enjoying using her powers for good like this, or at least for the good of her family, and planning Rose's soft opening had been a damn sight easier than planning a children's birthday party._

_~_

_The party was in full swing, and Tammy was circulating carefully through the crowd to keep an eye on everything. Rose had been besieged by well-wishers all evening, which was only to be expected. From the expression on Daphne's face, Tammy was pretty sure that there had been a high degree of fawning, but that also went with the territory. It helped that Daphne had agreed to go public with their relationship several months ago. It made it easier on everyone, it had meant that Rose going to Daphne's screening had been trumpeted as the supportive girlfriend, and it made it a lot easier for Daphne to be at Rose's side now. Although Tammy was pretty sure that she was also claiming the title of muse. Still. Daphne was good at a lot of things, but one of her best skills was holding the limelight, and that helped the rest of them step back. It wasn't like Debbie was particularly eager to get herself in the papers._

_It actually worked pretty well to have all of them modelling Rose's collection, and Amita's jewellery too come to that. It was a small collaboration, the collection was a minimal number of pieces, but it was a great way for Amita to start striking out on her own and making a name for herself. Tammy was pretty sure the guy she was seeing had somehow made it onto the list, and she was glad about that. Amita deserved a supportive partner. Somehow she was fairly sure the rest of the team would be invested in making sure she had one._

_There was a constant huddle near the bar, but as far as she could tell there was at least some rotation. She knew neither Lou nor Debbie would keep anyone waiting for drinks, and she'd seen both Leslie and Constance circulating with trays, making conversation. Constance had been well and truly, comprehensively briefed beforehand on absolutely not relieving anyone of their money, jewellery, or personal effects. The last thing they needed was for there to be a scandal like that at the launch of Rose's boutique. Tammy very emphatically did not share the view that all publicity was good publicity, and the last thing Rose needed was something like that._

_Satisfied that everything was going according to plan, Tammy headed in Rose's direction, snagging a smoked salmon tartlet off Leslie's tray as she passed and trying to pretend that she wasn't blushing when her girlfriend winked at her. She was pretty sure that the way Leslie brushed up close against her wasn't an accident, but she couldn't bring herself to mind too much either._

_"Roight, yes, well... it's funny you should ask about that actually, I mean obviously a lot of my inspiration has come from Daphne but then... I suppose a lot of it was just someone being willing to show that faith in me, you know? Being asked to design her dress to host the Met gala was really... well I think it goes beyond a dream come true-"_

_"Seems li' Rose is on fine form..."_

_Tammy swayed a little, but managed to get herself under control enough not to just lean back into the warmth of Leslie's body behind her._

_"It does. Hopefully Daphne and Amita are keeping her on track, but it's actually surprisingly easy with something like this because she gets to talk about what she loves."_

_"I's cute isn' it, the way she comes to life when she talk abou' clothes and fabric and design... I don' preten' ta understan', but I'm happy fer her."_

_Tammy nodded._

_"...It's always engaging to watch someone talk about something they love. And those moments when Rose is so unselfconscious are rare. She's so earnest. I hope she never loses that."_

_"I don' think she will. I don' think any of us are gonna le' anybody tek tha' away from her."_

_"No..." Tammy looked on as Rose sparkled, deep in conversation with someone she recognised as a fashion blogger with a major following, making a note to check what was said before Rose could see it, "...I don't think we are."_

_~_

_It was past midnight by the time everyone left, and there was no real doubt that the evening had been an unqualified success. By the time they finally closed and locked the door, all of them were pretty exhausted. Debbie was pretty sure Rose was only still upright because she was leaning on Daphne, but for once Daphne didn't seem to mind too much. Debbie, for her part, leaned back into Lou, knowing even without looking that the blonde would be there, purring a little as she felt Lou's nails scrape across the plane of her stomach._

_"Alright, and it looks like we're done... thank you so much everyone, that was a huge success. There's already buzz online about the opening so when the real thing happens in three days the excitement should carry through." Tammy was still holding her clipboard, but Leslie took it off her and tugged her close too, apparently deciding that since everyone else was cuddling they should be too._

_"Yes, I really... I really do want to t'ank you all for this... it's... it's so much more than I ever would have expected... I'm sorry, I'm absolutely shattered, that was exhausting, but-"_

_"You're welcome, Rose," Debbie interrupted her before she could get too tangled in her words, and shot them both a smile. "Daphne, you wanna take her home?"_

_"Oh, no, really, please, we've got the clean up to do and then-"_

_"We can handle the immediate stuff, and the rest can wait till tomorrow. It's not going to take long. There's not much food left, and we can pack that up for Constance to take home. The balloons should be good to last through till the launch day, we can sweep the floor and clear the glasses away and that should be everything done. You go home, Rose." Tammy smiled warmly at her. "We've got everything under control here."_

"She's actually doing pretty well," Debbie mused, swirling the remains of her drink around the glass and considering whether she wanted another one. It seemed a little excessive. She just needed to make this one last a little longer. "I mean, don't get me wrong, she's got talent. It's not really stuff I would wear, but people do. There's a market for it. And Daphne picking her for the Met gala boosted that, even if there was a little nudging involved there. Fortunately the proceeds from that also helped dig her out of the little hole she was in with the IRS so this is a fresh start. She's keeping it a little smaller this time. I think it's better that way. Just the one boutique, and time to do her own work. Two collections a year, classic schedule, that kind of thing. She's thinking about doing a more affordable capsule collection, you know like the old Mary Quant Ginger Group stuff?" Debbie paused. "...Actually, no, you wouldn't. Man, I didn't realise listening to Lou ramble about vintage fashion so much had rubbed off on me. It's fascinating listening to them talk, you know? You wouldn't think Lou and Rose had anything in common, but actually... then again, I'm pretty sure Lou could get along with anybody. She's just..."

Debbie paused and skewered another olive, grinning as she bit it off the cocktail stick. 

"You'd be laughing at me right now, I know that. Tess was always too good for you. Lou's too good for me too, honestly. But I know most of all you're just glad I'm happy. I never brought anyone home like her. But seriously that launch went really well for Rose, and it's... good. She's the most legit out of all of us. Daphne's an actress and that doesn't count, and Amita... well she's always had connections with us. It was pretty awesome that she did a little collaboration with Rose, you know? She's stepping away from her family a bit, trying to strike out on her own. She has a lot of potential too and obviously we're backing her all the way."

_"So since graduations are apparently a thing we do together now, I figure I should let you guys all know that I'm actually graduating next week," Amita announced as she sat down at the table to join them all for dinner._

_"Well that's awesome, where are you graduating from?"_

_"I've finished my course at the Gemologist Institute. I am now a Graduate Jeweler, fully certified and everything. So that collaboration I released with Rose is perfectly timed and now I can hopefully start building on that for my own business. I don't want to go straight into bricks and mortar, you know? But I was thinking start high-end designer work, taking commissions and producing small collections in collaboration with people like Rose, maybe some pieces for Daphne?"_

_"I mean, I'd be happy to talk with you about a few custom pieces? They're definitely paying attention to who I wear these days."_

_Everyone else laughed, and Rose gently squeezed Daphne's arm. She smiled at Amita._

_"I'd love to do some more work with you going forward but you shouldn't restrict yourself to just me. I can ask around, if you want?"_

_Amita nodded._

_"I'd like that. Any contacts you guys have, hit me up. I want to do this right. Not that I'm not grateful for the family business but I really need to strike out on my own, you know? And I think I can do it."_

_"Hey, if you're taking commissions I might have a first job for you?" Daphne observed, inspecting her nails._

_"Yeah? What did you have in mind?" Amita asked brightly._

_Evidently satisfied that her manicure was preserved to her usual high standards, Daphne looked up._

_"Engagement ring?"_

_There was a long silence around the table, broken only by Amita shrugging and nodding._

_"Yeah, I can do that, sure."_

_"...Wait, what?"_

_That, unsurprisingly, was Constance, but even as she spoke all attention was on Rose, who was staring at Daphne like someone had zapped her with a freeze ray._

_Debbie leaned over to Lou, asking in a stage whisper: "...is she alright?"_

_Lou patted her arm._

_"I think she's just rebooting."_

_Daphne was watching Rose now, and eventually she stuttered back into life._

_"Wait wait wait, I'm sorry, what? A what? Fer who?"_

_Daphne raised both eyebrows._

_"...An engagement ring? For you?"_

_"...What do you want me to do with it?"_

_"...Put it on your finger?"_

_"Wait, hang on, are you saying that you want-"_

_"To marry you? Yes."_

_"...Oh. Well." Rose paused a moment, then nodded, her face lighting up. "Alright then."_

_"...I repeat, what just happened?" Constance asked, but then Leslie began clapping and slowly the rest of them joined in. Tammy was the one to lean over and answer her._

_"Apparently they're getting married."_

_~_

_"So, what exactly does one wear for a jeweler's graduation?" Debbie asked, staring at the contents of her closet._

_"I don't think it's going to be that different from any other graduation," Lou replied from behind her, a smile in her voice even as she gave Debbie a patient look._

_"You mean you think all gold is a bit on the ostentatious side?"_

_Debbie glanced back over her shoulder with a grin to watch Lou roll her eyes._

_"...Maybe. With all the love in the world, just keep it low key. This is... more professional, probably a bit less formal. You've got a wardrobe full of nice clothes that will be fine for this. Try not to go over the top."_

_"As if I ever go over the top."_

_"I will choose to ignore that lie, Ocean, but I suggest that whatever you're going to wear you decide quickly because we're supposed to meet the others in forty five minutes and it's at least half an hour to the institute."_

_"...Fine. See you downstairs Miller."_

_Lou grinned and waved as she headed for the door._

_"See you downstairs, Ocean."_

_~_

_The other five were huddled together under several umbrellas near the entrance to the GIA campus, and when Debbie and Lou approached it was to an inevitable "nice of you to join us" from Daphne. Lou grinned, hands in her pockets, while Debbie just flipped Daphne off in response._

_"So, everything ready?"_

_"Oh, we're all ready. You know who else is ready?"_

_"Who?"_

_"Amita's boyfriend."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yup."_

_Rose beamed._

_"I think it's really so wonderful that we're going to get to meet him, don't you? Not that she needs us to vet her potential partners of course-"_

_The noise Daphne made in response to that made her view on it clear._

_"But really it would be good to meet him since they seem to be getting so serious. She's such a talented girl. I hope he appreciates that about her."_

_"It's a good opportunity for us to make sure," Tammy agreed, arms folded primly._

_Constance grabbed Lou's arm, pointing. "Wait wait wait is that him? Guys I think that's him. Is that him?"_

_A man in a chunky sweater with glasses, stubble, and a mop of brown hair was walking towards them. As he came level on the sidewalk, he came slowly to a halt._

_"Uh... hi, I'm... Asher. I'm... Amita's... boyfriend? Are you...?"_

_"Yes!" Rose exclaimed, leaping forward to take his offered hand in both of hers, shaking it rapidly. "Yes we are, yes, it's wonderful to meet you. I'm Rose Weil."_

_"Yes, I... recognised you. Amita collaborated on your latest collection right?"_

_"Yes, she did, and she did some truly amazing work, honestly, it was fantastic, I think most of it sold on the first night, and-"_

_Daphne stepped forward, gently elbowing her girlfriend out of the way to take his hand with an arch purr._

_"Daphne Kluger... but of course, you knew that."_

_He inclined his head a little, shaking her hand._

_"Of course, yes. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Kluger."_

_"Mmm... isn't it always?"_

_Constance shoved a simpering Daphne out of the way to grin at him, offering a fistbump._

_"Hey I'm Constance, I'm the one who got her on Tinder in the first place so I guess you owe me."_

_Asher laughed a little, though he was starting to get that shell-shocked look in his eye which often occurred in someone confronted by all of them at once._

_"...Yeah. Yeah I guess I do. Uh... thank you for that."_

_"No problem, my dude. I'll take-"_

_Before she could finish that sentence, Tammy and Leslie had stepped forward to greet him, and Lou and Debbie were last in line._

_Debbie smiled as she shook his hand, more aware than ever of Lou's hand resting in the small of her back._

_"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Asher. Perhaps it's time for us all to step into the hall?"_

_"I think so," he agreed gratefully, and Lou grinned at him._

_"You must be very proud of her."_

_Asher's smile in reply was grateful as he nodded, looking like he'd had a reprieve from a firing squad as the rest of them moved off in a huddle of noisy conversation._

_"...Yes. I am."_

_"Good."_

_~_

_Compared to Lou's or Constance's, the ceremony itself was pretty small, but the seven of them cheered her on as she crossed the stage to receive her diploma. Asher was applauding too, though he looked a little perturbed by how enthusiastic some of their number were. He was flanked by Lou and Debbie though, and that seemed to do something to keep him from bolting._

_"Are they uh... are they always like this?" he asked Lou in an undertone, and she just gave her patrician grin._

_"...You get used to it for the most part. We all went through a lot together, and for better or worse we've been strangely like a family since. Debbie's known Amita a long time, and honestly we are all just really proud of her and her decision to strike out on her own. It's a big achievement. Who else has she got to recognise it? Her dad's dead, her sister's moved away, her mom hasn't forgiven her for leaving the family business, so we're here because she deserves her family to be here and celebrate it with her. You get credit for turning up, but you should know that she has all of us behind her."_

_Asher looked askance at her, one eyebrow quirked over his glasses, though Lou was pretty sure there was a hint of a smile playing around his lips._

_"...Is this some equivalent of the shovel talk?"_

_"Nope. She's an adult, she gets to make her own choices. We respect that absolutely. And we understand that relationships involve getting hurt. So if you're both adults and treat each other with respect, you won't have any problems." Lou's gaze turned hard. "But if you ever, with malice aforethought, gratuitously hurt her? They will never find your body."_

_"..." Asher nodded slowly, still applauding, their conversation hidden beneath the noise of the celebration, "...Duly noted."_

_"As long as we understand each other."_

_"I think we do. Thank you. She's pretty awesome."_

_"Yes. She is."_

"Lou's right, you know? If it doesn't work out for them, that's fine. We're not going to hold some kind of grudge. But we're not going to have any patience for someone fucking her over either. It's hard enough to become a self-made woman, and she's got a disadvantage because although she's incredibly talented it's not like she has her family backing. I mean, I'm sure they'll come around eventually, but right now... we're what she's got. And boyfriends come and go, but family... well. It's meant to be more than that. So. I guess that's what we are now." Debbie stared into space, glass held casually between her fingers. "...Weird thought. But then, Lou's been my family for years, and with you gone it's not like there's anyone else around. Apart from maybe Reuben. And... in this world... women have to stick together."

She glanced down into the glass and took another sip, smiling a little as she lowered the glass back to the bench. 

"...So that's what we're doing. And we're quite a group really. Me and Lou, but then there's Amita and Constance, and Rose and Daphne, and Tammy and Leslie. Tammy you know, obviously, but Leslie... honestly when I met her I didn't really know what to make of her, but she's really grown on me. Where some of us... okay, including me, are more on the... anxious end, the thinking and planning end... at the other end there are people like Lou and Leslie who help keep us grounded. I don't know where we'd be without her."

_"So I finally foun' a place tha's jus' righ' for my premises... had the contractors in for the las' few weeks, shoul' be ready for a gran' opening next week. You all invited of course."_

_Leslie took a draught from her beer, her usual enigmatic smirk on her lips as the expected furore broke out around the table. She winked as she caught Tammy's eye across the table. She'd learned there was a special kind of amusement to springing things on this particular group, but even though she was supremely confident it was nice to know that they were going to have her back anyway. She knew there was a non-zero chance that they'd all end up hanging out at her new place on a semi-regular basis anyway, and honestly, she kind of liked the idea._

_"Wait, your place? How big a premises does a hacker need?" Lou asked, eating a bite of chicken from her chopsticks as she quirked an eyebrow at Leslie._

_The hacker grinned and set her bottle back down._

_"No' for tha' side of the business. This is a bar."_

_"You're opening a bar?! Wait, are you hiring?"_

_Amita stared at Constance over the table._

_"...Are you serious right now?"_

_"...What?"_

_"...You are literally a multi-millionaire, and you are also a pickpocket, I'm not even sure if you're legal, why the hell would Nine hire you to work at her bar? Why would you even NEED to work at her bar?"_

_"Hey! I am totally legal!"_

_Daphne stared at her as though marvelling at a sideshow attraction._

_"...That is the part you're quibbling here?"_

_Constance shrugged and ate a spring roll in one go._

_"Not like I've got a lot of basis to argue the rest of it."_

_Lou regarded the conversation at the other end of the table for a moment, then turned her attention back to Leslie._

_"...So, why a bar?"_

_Leslie shrugged._

_"Wanted to make the kind of place I'd wanna hang ou'. Nice and chill, couple of snooker tables, good food and good drinks. Figured maybe I coul' pick ya brains abou' wha' business is like in the hospitality industry, maybe you can gimme a few tips?"_

_Lou nodded, raising her glass in a toast and taking a draught._

_"Happy to help."_

_Leslie grinned, clinking her bottle against Lou's glass and taking another drink of her own._

_"Kinda hoped ya woul' be."_

_"So where is this place?" Daphne asked, reaching for the container of noodles and bean sprouts._

_"Lower Eas' Side."_

_"What's it going to be called?" Rose asked, perked up and interested, since something had happened to draw her out of the creative world inside her head she seemed to half-inhabit at all times._

_Leslie grinned._

_"Ya wanna guess or ya wan' me to tell you?"_

_"Just tell us." Debbie replied, but she was smiling even as she sounded firm, trying to forestall the inevitable cacophony of ridiculous suggestions that would come from the end of the table if they were given the glimmer of an opening._

_Leslie laughed, drawing her moment out with every set of eyes on her as she took another swallow of beer._

_"'S called Nine's."_

_~_

_"Oh wow..."_

_"This place is nice..."_

_Leslie glanced back over her shoulder and grinned._

_"Ya here already huh?"_

_Daphne set her bag on the side and lowered her sunglasses to stare at her over them._

_"What, you expected me to show up at the same time as all of those... normal people?"_

_Amita elbowed her, and Leslie laughed._

_"No, she just figured you'd be more likely to show up when it was cloudy with a chance of cameras," Lou replied as she walked in, looking around to take in the space. She gave Leslie an approving nod. "Nice. I like what you've done with the space."_

_"Thanks... ya wanna take a look at the menu?"_

_Lou grinned._

_"Kitchen open yet?"_

_"No. Can ge' you a drink though?" Leslie's hips swayed as she headed for the bar, not looking back at thue huddle in the doorway. "Anyway, ya di'n' answer me ye', how come ya all here so early?"_

_"Tammy told us you might need a little help," Rose answered, hands clasped in front of her as though she were nervous of touching anything._

_"And since you're going low-key with everything, I think she wanted to make sure you had a bit of custom on your first night." Debbie grinned as she flopped down into a chair, crossing her legs._

_"Wait, what? You mean we're not drinking for fr-"_

_The kick Amita gave Constance was not subtle, but it did its required job and shut her up as she flipped the jeweller off and bent to rub her leg._

_Lou leaned on the bar, casting an experienced eye over the contents of the fridges behind it._

_"Looks nice... good range, keeping it in theme with the bar... you use my wholesaler?"_

_"Yeah, I did. Thanks for tha' by the way. Gave me a good deal."_

_Lou nodded._

_"Happy to help."_

_"So Miller, you going to get me a drink?"_

_Lou looked back over her shoulder at Debbie as Leslie laughed, lifting the flap and making her way behind the bar._

_"Alrigh' then, wha' can I get you?"_

_"I'll have a bourbon please, and a glass of white for Debbie."_

_Leslie grinned._

_"Large or small?"_

_Lou glanced back again, obviously considering it, but she grinned in response._

_"...Better make it a large."_

_"Sure thing. You want chardonnay or sauvignon blanc?"_

_"Sauvignon please."_

_"No problem."_

_Leslie poured both glasses with a free hand and a wink as she pushed them back across the bar._

_Lou pulled her wallet out._

_"How much?"_

_Leslie barely paused before she gave a small nod._

_"...Twenty bucks."_

_Lou handed a note over and dropped five in the tip jar._

_Leslie watched her for a long moment._

_"...Ya didn' have ta do that, you know."_

_Lou shrugged._

_"I know. But you deserve not to make a loss on your first night. Maybe when you've got your regular crowd you can stand us the occasional drink, but right now? We're here to have a good time, but we're going to pay our way." She shot a look across the room at Constance. "...Well. Most of us."_

_Leslie laughed._

_"Don' worry, I think I can handle her."_

_"Keep track, I'll pay her tab at the end of the night."_

_This time Leslie didn't argue, she just nodded, one sharp jerk of her head as she rubbed a cloth over the shiny surface of the bar._

_"...Thanks."_

_"So, what does a lady have to do to get a drink around here?" Daphne asked as she arrived at the bar next to Lou, Rose in tow._

_Leslie snorted._

_"I don' know, if ya see a lady, lemme know, maybe we can find out."_

_Lou chuckled as she picked up her glasses and carried them back across the room._

_"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"_

_Debbie grinned._

_"Waiting for my wife?"_

_Lou settled next to her, all long limbs in her dark velvet suit. She handed Debbie's wine over._

_"Well, your wife's a lucky woman."_

_Debbie's eyes danced as she raised her glass to toast Lou._

_"...Not as lucky as I am."_

_"So..." Lou settled back in the chair, appreciating how comfortable the low leather sofa was. "...What do you think the best thing is going to be about tonight?"_

_Debbie hummed, casting an eye over the bar, which was starting to fill up with patrons that weren't their particularly unique family._

_"...Honestly, I think it's going to be a toss up between Amita trying to keep Constance away from the bar, and Daphne learning how to play snooker."_

_Lou laughed, taking a long sip of her bourbon and enjoying the way it burned just right all the way down._

_"...You know, I think you could be right on that."_

"It's a nice place. Probably not high class enough for you, but for somewhere clean and... cosy. It suits us." Debbie sipped, enjoying the cool liquid swirling over her tongue, savouring it. It was some of Lou's best vodka, and it showed. It was smooth and perfect, and she was enjoying it. It wasn't her usual drink of choice, but it seemed like the right thing to drink for Danny. "...I know you'd laugh at that. The idea of me wanting to be somewhere cosy. But the fact is brother, as much as I'm sure both of us would like to deny it, we're getting older. At least, I am. Still haven't forgiven you for that by the way."

Debbie sighed. 

"I am getting used to it, though. Getting older means changing. Can't stay the same forever. It's actually kind of hard to accept that. I think it's human nature to be in denial about that kind of thing. One of the things I've realised since coming out actually. I don't know if you ever had to deal with that. When I was inside... the world changed a lot, and I had no idea. When I came out it was like time travelling and I wasn't even inside for that long. So I had to confront the fact that I'd aged. That I was older. I still love a good time, but I can't keep up with it the way I used to. I'm not twenty anymore. Honestly if anything, I'm better with age. Women get that way you know? We age like a fine wine. Credit to you, you probably would have too. Guess we'll never know now. But I like the couture gowns and the fancy party and the thrill of running a really good con, but you know what's even better about it now? Knowing that I get to come home to my wife, and coffee the way I like it in the morning in rumpled sheets and puddles of sunshine, and the quiet moments late at night that we get to share together. I'm too old for adrenaline. And I'm okay with that. I treasure more, you know? The come down and the aftermath and the simple things. Wonder if you were getting that way. Tess never said."

She stared off into the distance for a moment before continuing. 

"...And you were the last family I had, you motherfucker. And you're gone now so I've had to make my own family. I think I've done a pretty good job of it. But then, there's one more family member I haven't told you about yet, and really, Tammy's been family all along. You remember Tammy right? She was that awesome fence. Still is. Despite what society would have you think, motherhood doesn't change everything about a woman."

_"How's the new business going Tim-Tam?" Debbie asked, grabbing one of the tamales from the middle of the table._

_"Well, I actually have managed to find a warehouse which should work for my stock, I have a few contacts lined up both at the supply and demand ends... things are pretty much in place."_

_"Well great, so when's the party?"_

_Seven sets of eyes slid to Constance, who shrugged, hands up._

_"What? We've held a party for every other damn thing, suddenly we're not because it's a warehouse?"_

_"...She has a point," Daphne shrugged, gesturing with her tamale before she took another bite. "...What?" she asked as the attention switched to her instead, "Don't get me wrong, usually I wouldn't be caught dead in a warehouse, but Constance has a point." She paused, shaking her head. "...I can't believe I actually just said that."_

_"I was thinkin' of getting some champagne, no reason why we couldn' have a few more at the party?" Leslie shrugged, leaning back in her chair and crossing her ankles, grinning when Tammy gave her a look._

_"Why are you encouraging them?!"_

_"Well excuse me for wantin' to be the supportive girlfrien'..."_

_"Yeah Tammy, she's just trying to be a supportive partner, what's your problem?"_

_Tammy turned her laser gaze on Lou, who was just as immune to it as Leslie with one of her own usual shit-eating grins._

_"Well great, so that's settled." Debbie wiped the sauce from the corner of her mouth and scrunched up her napkin, tossing it into the middle of the table. "So when's the grand opening?"_

_"...There's not going to /be/ a grand opening, it's a /warehouse/!" Debbie side-eyed her pointedly, and Tammy rolled her eyes with a sigh. "...Don't give me that look, Ocean."_

_"So, what? We're supposed to celebrate everyone else's stuff but suddenly you're doing something and we're not allowed to be part of it? Little cold, don't you think? Cutting your family out like that?" Debbie glanced up through her lashes, and Tammy gaped at her, mouth opening and closing for a moment while the rest looked on._

_True to form it was Constance who broke the silence._

_"...So wait, the moms are fighting now?"_

_Debbie's grin was smug enough that the Cheshire cat would have been proud of it._

_"...See? Family."_

_"...I hate you."_

_"Love you too Tim-Tam, so...?"_

_"...Fine, I'll make time for you all to show up next week. For like half an hour or something. Because it's an operational warehouse, there is heavy equpiment moving around-"_

_"We'll wear hard hats, but we're showing up, and we're celebrating your achievement."_

_"Yeah, I mean... honestly after the year you've had... I mean, it would be something to celebrate anyway, right? But like... no offence, but it's been a shitty year and... well, we love you and we want to celebrate you. Is that so bad?" The seven other sets of eyes around the table shifted to Amita, and she looked up from her food and shrugged, popping a loaded tortilla chip into her mouth. "...What? I don't get to have an opinion?"_

_"...No, of course you get to have an opinon. You just don't usually say much," Debbie replied._

_Amita shrugged again._

_"Well, I'm part of this family too, right? This weird... whatever this is... dysfunctional group of people that for better or worse is apparently a family that steps up to support and celebrate each other. Just because maybe you don't think this is a big deal or whatever, or because you're used to celebrating other people, doesn't mean that you don't deserve to be celebrated. Honestly you've had a shitty year. You've made a huge success out of it and we've done a lot of good stuff but like... even if you're on good terms, your husband still left you to be a single mom and that's a lot of upheaval and a rough time whichever lens you look at it through. And I know all about looking through different lenses. And you've got Leslie now, who is great, and that's all great, but... we want to celebrate you too, you know? You've been instrumental in celebrating the rest of us, so..."_

_Tammy nodded slowly as Amita tailed off, swallowing and reaching for her glass, sipping her water to cover herself as she tried to ignore the blush on her cheeks. She cleared her throat._

_"...Okay, fair enough. Well I guess I'll see you next Friday then. Let's... make it after hours, so the warehouse is shut and we don't have to worry about the forklifts and everything. We can maybe just... I'll give you a tour and we can have a little bit of champagne. That would be... it would be nice."_

_Debbie smiled as she tossed her hair back over her shoulder, leaning on the table, braced on her elbows._

_"...Well then, great."_

_~_

_The warehouse itself was on the edges of the city as such things often are, but it wasn’t hard to find. Actually Debbie was pleasantly surprised at how nice the area around it seemed to be. It didn’t have the slightly ominous air of most industrial estates. Even where Lou’s club was didn’t always seem like the most salubrious area. Still. They arrived at the reception along with Amita and Constance, since it hadn’t seemed worth taking more than one car out here and Debbie was pretty sure Constance shouldn’t be trusted behind the wheel even if she could drive. Daphne and Rose were supposed to be making their own way._

_The reception was clean and brightly lit, and Debbie had to smile at the name above the door. There was nobody behind the desk when they got there, but a chime must have sounded somewhere because Leslie walked out of the back office with a grin._

_“See ya made it okay then?”_

_“Yeah, thanks for the directions. Wasn’t too hard to find. How’s it all going?”_

_“Pretty good. Got the champagne all ready out back. Daphne and Rose with you?”_

_“No they’re making their own way.”_

_“Ah well, they’re not here ye’. Shouldn’ be too long though. I tol’ them six.”_

_Debbie looked at the clock over Leslie’s shoulder which definitely said 6:30, and nodded approvingly._

_“…Good thinking.”_

_“’S the only way to make sure they ge’ anywhere on time and I di’n’ wan’ Tammy to be stuck hangin’ around. It’s been a long day already. Sure, it’s nice to celebrate, but can’ le’ them make this drag on when the res’ of us got lives to live.”_

_“Awesome, so now that we’ve established we lie to our team mates to get things done, any chance of something to eat?”_

_Leslie chuckled as she came out from behind the desk to lead them in the direction of the warehouse._

_“Don’ worry, I ordered pizza. There’s plenty of food.”_

_“Fuck yeah!” Constance punched the air, and the others rolled their eyes affectionately as they filed into line behind her._

_Leslie led them through into a cavernous space with bright lights overhead. There were shelves stretching into the distance, stacked with merchandise, and Lou gave a low whistle as she looked around._

_“…Well, now we know where to come if we ever decide to film a remake of Raiders of the Lost Ark.”_

_“What do you think?”_

_Tammy was standing in a space in the middle, a wide corridor obviously designed to make it easier for the forklifts and other devices to get around. There was a table there stacked with pizza boxes, a cooler at each end. One was packed with ice and stacked with bottles of beer, champagne, and soda. The other one was closed._

_Constance looked from the cooler to Leslie and back._

_“What’s in that one?”_

_Leslie grinned._

_“Ice cream.”_

_“Oh fuck yeah-“_

_“Pizza first. The pizza’s going to get cold.” There was a fondness to the exasperation of Tammy’s tone all the same._

_“The ice cream might get hot!”_

_“That’s why it’s in a cooler. C’mon, grab a drink.”_

_Debbie walked over to the table, opening a bottle of champagne with a practised hand and filling a couple of glasses. She handed one to Tammy and the other to Lou before she poured another for herself. The three old friends clinked their glasses, and Debbie let her eyes half close as she took a sip. That was the good stuff. She savoured it before she shifted a sidelong glance to Tammy._

_“So, Tim-Tam.”_

_“What?”_

_Tammy shifted a little defensively, knowing from long experience that that tone from Debbie rarely boded well for her. Even if whatever this was about was harmless, the harmonics of it resonated in the bone._

_“…Really? Diamond Logistics and Solutions?”_

_“We’re a very high quality outfit.”_

_“You couldn’t think of a better name?”_

_“I don’t know,” Lou grinned, “I think it gives an accurate picture of their capabilities.”_

_“We can find anything, anywhere, and get it where it needs to be,” Tammy replied primly._

_Debbie laughed._

_“How much of your business is still in the black market?”_

_“…I’d say we’re definitely a very pale grey. I had some lucrative favours I could call in. Besides, moving things around isn’t a crime. And hey, when it comes to the criminal underworld at least I already have a reputation.”_

_Debbie grinned, raising her glass in Tammy’s direction, eyes dancing._

_“That much is true. And it’s solid gold.” She took a sip from her glass, letting the bubbles dance across her tongue. “…And, for what it’s worth, Tim-Tam? I’m proud of you.”_

_Tammy swallowed and nodded, arms wrapped around herself, fingers tucked around the stem of her glass._

_“Thanks.”_

_Debbie stepped in and gave her a hug. Tammy returned the embrace, closing her eyes and leaning into it. When Debbie stepped back, the two of them shared a look, and a nod._

_“You’ve always been good at this, Tammy,” Lou said softly, “And you tried the law-abiding nuclear family thing and it didn’t work out. But you’re still good at this, and now you’re building a new life that’s on your terms, because when it comes down to it you’re damn good at what you do. It’s nice to see the rest of the world waking up to that.”_

_“Please tell me you have a line in fencing though. The irony would be just too much.”_

_Tammy sipped her drink primly._

_“Actually we have a wide range of products that we stock, and in the case of building materials we also have contacts we can direct you to for installation and remodelling purposes.” She grinned back at Debbie. “Of course I sell fences.”_

_Debbie threw back her head and laughed._

_“Perfection.”_

_“I have to say, I’ve been to weirder parties.”_

_Daphne’s voice echoed across the warehouse as she strode in, Rose scurrying along behind her._

_Lou grinned._

_“About damn time Kluger, pull up a drink.”_

_“Is that pizza? Please tell me that’s pizza. Thank god. I need all the calories right now.”_

_Debbie attempted to look sympathetic._

_“Bad day?”_

_“I hate everything,” Daphne replied, muffled around the whole slice of pizza she was trying to stuff into her mouth. Rose, meanwhile, had picked up a paper plate from the stack next to the pizza boxes and was taking the less-direct, more civilised approach. Constance had already sequestered a couple of boxes to herself and was sat on a shelf about six feet above the ground, kicking her feet while she ate._

_“Well, it’s good to know some things don’t change. Pull up a beer and tell your moms all about it.”_

Debbie stared into the depths of her glass, then swallowed the last sip of her martini. 

“It’s been… yeah. It’s been a pretty good year overall. A lot’s happened. And honestly, yeah, I would have preferred it if you’d been here to share it with, but you’re a selfish fuck like that. Since you decided you had better things to do and better places to be I’ve had to find a new family. Still. I have to say I think I’ve fallen on my feet with them.”

Debbie heard footsteps on the stone and turned to look, wincing a little at how stiff she felt. She had apparently been sat there for quite some time, and it wasn’t like she was getting any younger. Besides, it was pretty damn cold. 

“Hey Ocean, you coming?”

She smiled as Lou walked into view, leather trousers and a velvet jacket, boots and a tie and a battered t-shirt and every inch perfection. 

“…Why, you get tired of waiting for me?”

“Not so much, but the others were wondering if we were going to have to wait much longer, so I said I’d come in and see how you were doing.”

Debbie stared at her. 

“…What do you mean, the others?”

“…Well everyone’s waiting outside. They knew it was Danny’s anniversary, and we all figured maybe you shouldn’t have to deal with it alone. It’s easier to face stuff like that with your family around you.”

Debbie smiled a little despite herself. 

“Wash your mouth out, they are not my family.”

“Yeah, nice try, except there’s a whole year’s worth of experiences that say that that’s not the case. So, if you’re not done yet, that’s fine. We’ll wait as long as we need to. But if you are done, then let’s get going because Daphne’s managed to get a table at that new fancy brunch place, and I’ll be honest with you, I’m starving.”

Debbie watched her for a long moment, then nodded, trying to swallow the lump that had appeared out of nowhere in her throat. She looked back to Danny’s plaque on the wall, raised her empty glass, and stood, shoving the empty shaker and the jar of olives into her bag. 

Lou didn’t say anything as she addressed her parting words to the wall. 

“See? Like I said. Doesn’t mean I’ve got nothing now because you chose to disappear on me. I’ve got a family still. And sometimes they drive me nuts, but sometimes, they keep me sane. And despite everything, I wouldn’t change them.” She slung the bag back over her shoulder. “See you next year, brother.”

And she turned to walk out with Lou, leaning into the blonde’s shoulder as her arm came easily around Debbie’s waist, like it belonged there. She didn’t look back. It was time to start looking forward. There would be a lot more milestones on the way.

**Author's Note:**

> As a few people were aware, I've spent the last four~ years working on my PhD. This is the way I've decided to let you all know that today I had my PhD viva, so I thought I'd celebrate that news by celebrating with the Ocean's ladies too, in all the different lives they lead. 
> 
> Milestones can be all different kinds of things, but whatever they are, they are worth celebrating.
> 
> P.S. I passed!


End file.
